Many machines or apparatuses for spreading and smoothing all types of coverings on the ground, in particular granulated and/or powdered road materials, asphalt or the like, have been developed, as for example illustrated by international application WO 00/61870.
The machines or apparatuses are generally hitched to a tractor device, making the assembly complex and bulky. Furthermore, the design of such devices or machines prevents following the profile of the ground, and traveling over a ground with a complex profile.